Pet owners have an ongoing need to dispose of pet waste. For this reason, there are numerous methods of catching or holding pet waste until disposal. The waste material employed is commonly placed in a box and generally referred to as a litterbox. The litterbox may be placed beneath birds, gerbils, rabbits and so forth. The litter being cleaned or replaced on a periodic basis.
Many types of litter exist. Some litters are simply sand, and/or gravel mixtures. This type of litter is relatively inexpensive but not entirely absorbent. Furthermore, without chemical additives, this type of litter does not control waste odors effectively.
One of the most popular litters is clay-based. When these litters include hydrophilic additives, they are often referred to as "scoopable" litters. Scoopable litters bond with waste and produce clumps that may be separated easily from non-soiled litter and removed. Although this type of litter is absorbent, the clay does not readily break down and may clog sewage pipes if flushed through toilets after use.
Other known litters are formed from fibrous organic by-products. Corn husks, peanut hulls, and sugar cane, for example, may all be used as animal litter. Litter made from these materials is biodegradable and absorbent. Unfortunately, without chemical additives, this type of litter typically does not effectively control waste odors. The inclusion of chemical additives for odor control often results in a litter that is objectionable to pets. Because pets have keen senses, objectionable litter may not be used by the pet.
Still other litters are formed from wood materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,659 discloses a method for collecting wood particles of a desired size and their subsequent use as animal litter. This patent is directed to a process for drying and sorting wood materials by size. Particles of a desired size are then bagged and shipped. However, while the '659 litter is biodegradable and absorbent, the unprocessed nature of this litter results in litter particles that can create potentially-harmful dust. During handling, especially shipping and "scooping", this type of litter will produce airborne particles that can be harmful to pets as well as other occupants of a residence if inhaled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,324 disclosed yet another wood-based animal litter combining several types of wood into admixed grists that are processed into irregularly-shaped "crumbles." The '324 patent is directed at combining wood types to create litters that have desired nitrogen contents, display insect repelling tendencies, or exhibit antimicrobial properties. However, this litter may further crumble in an undesired manner and requires two or more wood types for creation. Unwanted litter crumbling may create burr-like projections, resulting in litter that will stick to animal fur and be tracked away from the litterbox.
Thus, what is lacking in this art is an inexpensive litter and method of manufacture that combines the advantages of the highly absorbent and biodegradable litter into a litter that will remain smooth and non-fur-engaging through continued handling. The litter should not crumble or produce dust after long periods of storage or rough treatment. The litter should also effectively control waste odors.